In a 3D panel, common pixel units are classified into left-eye pixel units and right-eye pixel units. The left-eye pixel units and the right-eye pixel units may display the same information in a 2D displaying, and may respectively display a left-eye image and a right-eye image which have parallax in a 3D displaying.
When driving the 3D panel with a conventional technology to perform the 3D displaying, charging polarities of the pixel units can not be inversed between adjacent 3D images, which results in a ghosting problem during an image switch.